Painted Murder
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Kan man mörda en tavla?
1. Prolog

- Ni har fått min uggla…?

- Jag har iordningställt allt enligt instruktionerna, svarade Magdalene och öppnade den lilla kista som stod på bordet.

Konstnären tog upp penslarna ur kistan och granskade dem en efter en.

- Lika noggrann som vacker, sade han och blinkade åt henne.

Magdalene rodnade, men hon visste att det inte var tomt smicker. Hon var noggrann och effektiv, annars skulle inte rektor Dippet ha velat ha henne till föreståndare för Gryffindors elevhem. Och vacker? Matthew sade det nog så ofta, och det skulle vara orätt att säga emot. Detta med tavlan tyckte Magdalene själv var något av en överdrift, men Matthew hade varit bestämd.

Det tog flera timmar för konstnären att med kol försiktigt skissa upp grunderna till tavlan, och Magdalene var lättad när hon äntligen fick sätta sig. Hon undrade hur skissen egentligen såg ut, men konstnären hade hängt ett draperi över duken så snart han ansåg sig klar.

- Samma tid i morgon? frågade han.

- Javisst, om det passar.

Konstnären snörde upp en röd sammetspåse som han hade haft med sig och plockade ur den upp en kristallflaska, lika hög som ett av Magdalenes fingrar.

- Om du är redo…?

- Självklart, sade Magdalene.

Hon undrade själv om hon var det, men hon kunde inte dra sig ur nu, hur märkligt det än verkade. Penslar av hennes eget hår, och nu detta. Hon sträckte fram sin vänstra hand och blundade. Det brände till. Magdalene öppnade ögonen. Det rann blod från ett tunt sår, knappt mer än en rispa tvärs över handflatan. Konstnären fångade vant upp varenda droppe tills flaskan var full. Hennes hår till penslar, hennes blod att blanda färgen med – detta var vad som krävdes för att måla en levande tavla.

--

Samtidigt, i en annan del av slottet, hade Petronella bestämt sig.

- Jag är säker, sade hon till Abigail. Jag gör det.

- Nu? Ska jag följa med?

Petronella skakade på huvudet.

- Jag tror det är bäst om jag går ensam.

Hon reste sig, rättade till klädnaden och håret framför Abigails stora spegel, medan Abigail gick bort till dörren och såg sig omkring utanför.

- Det är tomt.

- Bra.

Petronella skyndade sig ut ur sovsalen, genom det tomma uppehållsrummet och upp för trappan. Hon stannade inte förrän hon var i entréhallen, på säkert avstånd från Slytherins hemliga elevhemsingång. Det skulle inte se bra ut om någon såg en Gryffindorare där.

Sorteringshatten hade frågat henne om hon var säker på att hon inte ville börja i Slytherin. Hon skulle passa där, hade den sagt, men hela Petronellas släkt hade gått i Gryffindor, så det hade varit ett självklart val.

Men det var då. Nu, tre år efteråt, visste hon att hon hade valt helt fel. Hon avskydde sina elevhemskamrater, deras idiotiska dumdristighet, deras meningslösa åsikter och deras usla humor. Istället hade hon funnit vänner i Slytherin – underbara, smarta Abigail, cyniska Acacia och Lucien, som var mer tilldragande än alla Gryffindors pojkar tillsammans.

Om hon förklarade sina skäl på ett vettigt sätt, kanske utan att nämna ett par av dem, så borde det väl inte vara något problem? Hon måste, _måste_ få byta elevhem.

Petronella svängde in i korridoren som ledde till lärarnas del av slottet. Hon stannade framför professor Crimsons dörr, drog ett djupt andetag och knackade.

--

_Mr. Matthew Crimson,_

_var vänlig infinn Er omedelbart vid närmaste uppsamlingspunkt._

_Medtag skyddsutrusting nivå tre, osynlighetsmantel, mugglarkläder och nödflyttnyckel._

_/Alastair Blackwell, säkerhetsdepartementet_

_--_

Petronella, iförd träningskläder och med ett slagträ i handen, kände vinden vina i öronen när hon snabbt steg i en uppåtgående spiral. Nere på marken öppnade Lydia Turnstone kistan med träningsbollar innan också hon själv steg till väders. Gryffindors elevehemslag spelade en träningsmatch mot Ravenclaw, och Petronella var en av slagmännen – Hogwarts första kvinnliga slagman på sju år, Gryffindors första någonsin. Den förra lagkaptenen, jagaren Olwen Willingsby, hade varit väldigt skeptisk mot att ta in Petronella. Lydia, den nuvarande lagkaptenen, visste mycket väl att det var Petronellas förtjänst att de vunnit elevhemspokalen förra året.

Ravenclaws jagare tog över Klonken redan från början, och snart hade deras slagmän total kontroll över båda dunkarna. Petronella var för arg för att bry sig. Hon hade varit övertygad om att professor Crimson skulle förstå, att det inte skulle vara något problem alls. Istället hade hon bemötts av till en början oförstående – _vad var det du sa att du ville göra? Hur i all världen har du kommit på… - _och sedan ett blankt nej. Alla bra skäl, exemplen från tidigare fall som hon hade tagit upp… professor Crimson lyssnade knappt.

_Tyvärr, Petronella, men det är omöjligt. Sorteringshattens beslut kan inte ifrågasättas. Ja, jag vet att det har hänt tidigare, men det har varit speciella fall, och dessutom vill rektor Dippet att vi ska hålla hårdare på reglerna än vad som tidigare har gjorts. Javisst, självklart kan du ta upp det med honom personligen, men jag tvivlar på att hans svar kommer att bli annorlunda._

En av dunkarna flög rakt mot Petronella – hon slog till den så hårt att den försvann bland Förbjudna skogens träd.


	2. Kapitel ett

Tackar för reviewen, Måntand. Jag hoppas att jag lyckas följa upp några av de lösa trådarna nu, och att du förstår vad jag menar med säkerhetsdepartementet )

--

Kapitel ett

Vintersolen hade letat sig in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, blänkte i ornamenten på den öppna spisen, lyste på en mångfald av skolarbeten och stack Petronella i ögonen. Hon satt böjd över en uppsats, en extrauppgift i Trolldryckskonst som hon hoppades skulle garantera henne toppbetyg. Hon låg redan långt över de andra i sin egen klass, men det var en envis sjundeåring från Ravenclaw som vägra låta sig besegras.

Petronella avslutade uppsatsen med en elegant signatur, rullade ihop pergamentsrullen och lade den tillsammans med de andra tre som hörde till. Hon tänkte snabbt efter ifall hon hade fler läxor – hon kom fram till att hon var klar med allihop – och reste sig sedan med ett leende som var lite för brett för att vara äkta.

- Det är strålande väder ute, ropade hon, och jag ser att hela laget sitter här och hänger. Ni vet vad det betyder. Quidditchträning, allesammans!

Hennes lagkamrater stönade, men började plocka ihop sina saker för att följa med. Petronella var lagkapten, och de visste sedan länge att det inte var någon idé att säga emot.

Petronella hade verkligen gjort enfantastisk karriär. Sedan början av hennes fjärde år hade hennes betyg målmedvetet klättrat upp till toppen i varje klass, och i Trolldryckskonst var hon rent lysande. Hon hade klarat sina GET-prov året innan med högsta betyg i _allt_, och samtidigt lyckats leda quidditchlaget till enstrålande seger i turneringen. Lärarna älskade henne, yngre elever såg upp till henne. Det fanns de som undrade varför hon inte hade blivit prefekt. Hon skulle inte hinna, gissade de. Det var fel. Bara Petronella visste varför hon inte fått bli prefekt.

Professor Crimson.

Professor Crimson var den enda av lärarna som inte lite på Petronella. Professor Crimson var den enda som hade varit emot att Petronella utsågs till quidditchkapten. Professor Crimson var den som alltid motarbetat Petronella.

Professor Crimson var den enda som visste att hur mycket Petronella än försökte bevisa motsatsen, så avskydde hon sitt elevhem.

Petronellas kokade av vrede innanför det leende ansiktet, som alltid när hon tänkte på sin elevhemsföreståndare.

Söta, perfekta, alltid så vänliga Petronella Robespierre hatade professor Magdalene Crimson med en intensitet som skulle skrämma de flesta.

--

Professorn i fråga satt vid skrivbordet på sitt kontor och rättade uppsatser. Hon slutade aldrig förundras över vad vissa elever kunde få för sig. Här var ännu en som påstod att solsystemet hade tjugosju planeter, till exempel, och en som var övertygad om att samtliga Jupiters månar var täckta av rost.

Med en suck markerade hon den sista uppsatsen som godkänd, men bestämde sig för att ha ett samtal med herrarna Krysostomus och Fortescue så snart tillfälle bjöds – deras uppsatser hade varit misstänkt lika. Hon lade deras pergamentsrullar i den stora högen av färdigrättade uppsatser som täckte halva skrivbordet. På andra halvan låg bara en enda, ensam rulle kvar, så tjock att den måste innehålla säkert fem-sex ark. En prydlig signatur utanpå förkunnade att den var inlämnad av Petronella Robespierre. Magdalene gnuggade sig i ögonen. Hon skulle ta i tu med Petronellas uppsats, men inte riktigt än. Hon var så trött… hon reste sig, sträckte på sig och tryckte bestämt i korken i flaskan med rött bläck, sedan svepte hon en sjal om axlarna och gick in i sovrummet.

Magdalene sträckte ut sig i sin och Matthews säng, ovanpå överkastet, och försökte skjuta undan saknaden som vällde upp i bröstet och nästan gjorde det svårt att andas. Matthew hade varit borta i fem dagar nu, på ännu ett viktigt uppdrag som hon inte fick veta ett dugg om. Magdalene önskade att hon hade kunnat trösta sig med att inget skulle hända, men så var det inte. Hon visste mycket väl att Matthew svävade i livsfara, det ingick i hans jobb som säkerhetstrollkarl.

Till slut lyckades hon tvinga undan Matthew ur tankarna, inget skulle bli bättre för att hon oroade sig. Istället fokuserade hon blicken på tavlan som hängde på väggen framför henne. Ett perfekt porträtt av henne själv, stående framför ett fönster. Stjärnhimlen utanför vittnade om att hon hade suttit uppe längre än hon tänkt.

Hon slöt ögonen och föreställde sig rummet så som det skulle se ut från tavlans ögon. _Jag börjar bli bättre, _tänkte hon när bilden bara efter några sekunder fladdrade till för att sedan bli stadig. Framför henne, på sängen, låg hennes kropp orörlig. När hon vände sig om såg hon stjärnorna genom fönstret. Hon hade gått in i tavlan.

--

Quidditchspelarna kom in i värmen igen lagom till middag, trötta, blåfrusna och hungriga. De lassade guldtallrikarna fulla med mat, åt, pratade och gladde sig åt jullovet som hägrade bara en vecka framåt i tiden. De flesta skulle åka hem över lovet, eller möjligen åka bort med familjen. De få som var tvungna att stanna på skolan var mestadels de som låg så mycket efter i något ämne att de behövde hjälp för att ta igen det, Petronella själv ämnade stanna som hjälplärare i Trolldryckskonst och Försvar mot Svartkonster.  
– Är det inte väldigt farligt där just nu?  
Petronella lade ner gaffeln och lyssnade.  
– Nejdå, sade Lydia lugnande till tredjeåringen hon talade med.  
– Men jag har hört att folk har blivit… började tredjeåringen – Petronella kunde inte minnas vad han hette.  
– Struntprat, avbröt Lydia bestämt. Det är bara någon galning som har samlat ihop ett gäng lågutbildade trollkarlar och försöker vara viktigt. Ministeriet kommer att stoppa dem innan veckan är till ända.  
Tredjeåringen tänkte säga något mer, men avbröt sig när han såg att Lydia inte lyssnade. Hon hade vänt sig åt andra hållet, och tittade intresserat på något. Petronella följde hennes blick.  
En uggla hade svept in genom ett takfönster och svävade på mjuka vingar ner mot lärarbordet, där den landade framför professor Crimson. Hon lossade meddelandet från ugglans ben, rullade upp det och läste det. Sedan läste hon det igen, och från sin plats längst ut på kanten av Gryffindors bord kunde Petronella se att hon hade blivit vit i ansiktet. Hon lät pergamentet falla till bordet, reste såg tvärt och halvsprang ut ur salen. Professor Dumbledore, den nye läraren i Förvandlingskonst den här terminen, tog upp meddelandet, läste det snabbt och skyndade sig sedan efter professor Crimson.  
Intressant, tänkte Petronella. Hon skulle bra gärna vilja veta vad som stått på den där lappen.

--

Tavlan av Magdalene tänkte jag mig något i den här stilen: ?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID55


	3. Kapitel två

Gäspande och muttrande tog sig sjätteåringarna från Gryffindor och Hufflepuff upp för trappan till Astronomitornet.

-Skönt att det är sista lektionen i år, mumlade någon.

Petronella höll med, även om hon aldrig skulle erkänna det högt. Medan hennes klasskamrater var trötta och hade en tendens att snubbla över trappstegen, var Petronella lika pigg och alert som alltid, särskilt som det var en av professor Crimsons lektioner de var på väg till.

Men läraren som mötte dem i dörren var inte professor Crimson. Istället stod där Albus Dumbledore, deras nye lärare i Förvandlingskonst den här terminen.

–Professor Crimson är indisponibel för tillfället, sade han lugnt. Jag erbjöd mig att te hennes lektioner den här veckan.

Sedan delade han ut stjärnkartor och uppgifter åt dem, utan att svara på någon av frågorna på vad det var för fel på professor Crimson. Petronella tänkte att hon minsann visste vad det var för fel på professor Crimson – allt.

-Jag vet vad som har hänt, viskade Helen Llwellyn som delade teleskop med Petronella.

Petronella höjde på ögonbrynen.

-Jaså?

- Jaa… jag har hört i alla fall… Du vet Matthew, hennes man, som är säkerhetstrollkarl? Du vet de där bråken i närheten av London?

Petronella lutade sig lite närmare Helen, mot sin vilja hade hon blivit riktigt intresserad.

- Ja, alltså, jag har hört… du vet den där ugglan hon fick i går? Det stod typ att Matthew var död.Den natten tog det långt tid innan Petronella somnade – och inte bara för att astrologilektionen hade hållit på till halv tre som vanligt.

Matthew Crimson var död. Och Petronella visste precis vad hon skulle göra.

---

Morgonen därpå hade ryktet spridit sig. Vid frukosten pratade alla om Matthew Crimson. Folk skröt om de få gånger de hade pratat med honom, han bodde trots allt på slottet, även om han inte var lärare, om hur han hade dött, även om ingen verkade veta egentligen, och om hur synd det var om Professor Crimson.

- Jag har hört att de håller henne instängd på sitt rum för att hon inte ska, ni vet… skada sig själv, viskade Aline Bedevere konspiratoriskt till Wilfried Krysostomus.

Petronella anlade en min av förvåning och en smula misstro, men inuti log hon. Det var hon som hade planterat just den biten information, och det verkade fungera. Innan frukosten var slut visste hela Gryffindor att deras elevhemsföreståndare hade drivits till vanvett av sorg, och antagligen skulle hoppa från astrologitornet om hon fick chansen. Petronella gjorde vad hon kunde för att med sunt förnuft få stopp på ryktet, vilket naturligtvis gjorde att alla blev övertygade om att det var sant.

Det stannade inte i Gryffindor, heller. På lektionen i Trolldryckskonst med professor Pillywigs kunde Petronella se hur Gryffindorelever böjde sig över kittlarna mot sina klasskamrater från Ravenclaw, och hon visste vad de viskade om. Själv stod hon för sig själv i ett hörn och arbetade med ett annat elixir än de andras, ett mycket mer komplicerat. Om det fungerade den här gången skulle hon med hjälp av några få droppar kunna göra vad som helst genomskinligt.

-Det där är starka saker, sade Professor Pillywigs, ta det försiktigt.

Petronella nickade och drog på sig ett par skyddshandskar innan hon började pulvrisera drakklorna i en liten mortel. Nyligen mald drakklo var en av de giftigaste trolldrycksingredienser man fick använda i skolan. Några stoftkorn i blodet kunde få en att brinna upp inifrån. Men det var inte alltid styrkan som var viktig. Petronella hade sedan länge fascinerats av hur lätt det var att döda en människa. Lagom doser av till synes helt harmlösa ingredienser, blandade på rätt sätt – vem som helst skulle egentligen kunna göra det.

-Så lätt… viskade hon.

- Visst är det lätt när man kan det, sade professor Pillywigs glatt och böjde sig över hennes kittel. Vill du prova de andras elixir nu? Du har halva lektionen kvar.

Magdalene nickade och kastade en blick mot den svarta tavlan. De andra höll på med den Levande Dödens elixir, en sömndrog.

Idéerna som hade snurrat i hennes huvud sedan astrologilektionen vred på sig några varv till, och föll på plats.   
Så lätt…


	4. Kapitel tre

**_Kapitel tre_**

Elden flammade i härden, och Magdalene hade två täcken, en filt och sin vintermantel över sig, men ändå frös hon så hon skakade.

_Sånt här får inte hända._

På golvet bredvid sängen låg en skrynklig bit pergament.

_Mrs Crimson, _

_det är med djup sorg vi meddelar att er make, Mr Matthew Crimson, säkerhetstrollkarl, _

_har rapporterats död i strid, under omständigheter som tyvärr är konfidentiella. _

_Ni kommer inom kort mottaga en uggla från er advokat med vidare detaljer kring begravning, änkepension etc. _

_Mr Alastair Blackwell, säkerhetsdepartementet. _

Huvudet tycktes vara fyllt med bly, och det gick märkligt trögt att tänka. Kanske skulle hon göra i ordning lite av sömndrycken någon hade lämnat på hennes skrivbord, men var det verkligen värt ansträngningen att resa sig?

Hennes medvetande var på väg att glida över i tavlan igen, men hon hejdade det bestämt. Hon hade redan sett sig själv med tavlans ögon, ett litet vitt ansikte gömt bland otaliga lager tyg. Det var värre än en spegel.

Kontorsdörren knarrade, några sekunder senare knackade det på sovrumsdörren. Magdalene brydde sig inte ens om att öppna ögonen. De hade kommit för att tvinga henne att äta, att prata, att gå upp och fortsätta med sitt liv. Hon önskade att de kunde förstå att det inte var något liv kvar för henne utan Matthew.

Sovrumsdörren sköts upp, och tysta steg närmade sig sängen. Magdalene kände kanten av en bägare mot läpparna, och en söt och tung doft fyllde hennes näsa – sömdryck. Hon öppnade munnen och drack girigt. Sorg, smärta och ångest kvävdes av en dövande, mörkröd värme, Magdalene sjönk djupt, djupt i den.

En sista, skrämd tanke kämpade desperat för att inte drunkna i havet av glömska. _Fel! Det är fel, så här ska det inte kännas, det är för starkt! _

Magdalene flämtade efter andan och slog upp ögonen. Insidan av tavelramen var slät under hennes händer när hon förgäves försökte tränga igenom den osynliga vägg som stängde henne inne i den förtrollade målningen. Hon var hjälplöst fången, och kunde bara betrakta scenen i rummet nedanför.

I sängen låg hennes egen kropp orörlig, likblek och med munnen halvöppen. Vid den kalla handen rann några droppar svart vätska ur en guldbägare och fläckade lakanen.

Petronella betraktade scenen med ett leende på läpparna. Hon sträckte fram ena handen mot sin elevhemsföreståndares hals, och leendet blev bredare. Sedan gick hon ut genom dörren, lika tyst som hon hade kommit, och stängde den försiktigt efter sig.

Magdalene ville skrika, men av någon anledning lydde kroppen inte.

…och då förstår alla förstås hur betydelsefull Paracelsus insats vad gäller…

Professor Binns avbröt sig och tittade irriterat på dörren.

Det knackade igen, tre korta bestämda knackningar.

Ja, ja, muttrade professorn. Kom in för all del, ropade han sedan.

Dörren öppnades och professor Dumbledore marscherade fram till katedern. Efter ett kort, viskande samtal med professor Binns gick han och ställde sig vid svarta tavlans bortre kant. Han hade tagit av sig hatten. Professor Binns harklade sig.

Jag måste tyvärr meddela att… han svalde och fortsatte, att er elevhemsföreståndare, Magdalene Crimson, har gått bort.

Professor Dumbledore tog ett steg fram, och tystade med en gest sorlet som hade börjat stiga i klassrummet.

Ni kommer antagligen att få veta mer senare. Just nu kan jag bara säga att vi sörjer det som hänt, men rektor Dippet – han grimaserade – vill understryka att era studier ska lida så lite som möjligt.

Självmord, viskade Helen. Jag visste det.

Nå, det har ju faktiskt inte _sagt_ att det var så det var, mumlade Petronella tillbaka.

Helen log överlägset.

Ja, ja, men det vet man väl…

Madam Robespierre, rektorn tar emot er nu, och ber om ursäkt för att ni har fått vänta.

Husalfen, iklädd en kökshandduk broderad med Hogwarts sigill, bugade så öronen sopade längs golvet medan han höll upp dörren för Petronella. Petronella nickade åt den, likgiltigt men inte ovänligt. Hon hade fått vänta i nära en timma, men den hade hon tillbringat i det gigantiska biblioteket, letande efter en medeltida handskrift om växter i norra Cornwall som hon verkligen skulle behöva för sitt pågående projekt, ett bättre elixir för att ersätta förlorat blod. Petronella arbetade nämligen på Sankt Mungo's avdelning för medicinsk forskning, underavdelning trolldrycker. Hon var fortfarande ganska ny, efter sju år som vanlig helerska, men hennes karriär såg lovande ut. Om hon lyckades med det nya elixiret – och det såg mycket, mycket lovande ut – skulle hon nå framgång, berömmelse och det viskades till och med om en Merlinorder.

När hon nådde statyn som vaktade ingången till rektorns kontor flämtade hon redan efter andan. Hon var kraftigare än någonsin förut, men utan tre hårda quidditchpass i veckan berodde det inte längre på muskler. Efter någon minut, när hon återfått andan och inte var lika röd i ansiktet längre, böjde hon sig mot statyn och viskade lösenordet som följt med ugglan som bad henne komma. Statyn vreds åt sidan, och blottade en öppning i väggen. Petronella tog försiktigt ett steg in, och satte foten på ett trappsteg i trä. När hon var inne gled dörren igen, samtidigt som trappan hon stod i började snurra i en långsam spiral uppåt.

Rektor Dippet tog emot henne vid trappans slut, vinkade åt henne att sätta sig i en bekväm fåtölj och satte sig själv stelt bakom skrivbordet. Han hade åldrats, såg Petronella. Hon var nästan förvånad. I biblioteket och på vägen genom korridorerna hade det känts som om hon flyttats bakåt i tiden.

Dippet tittade på henne som om han hade glömt vad hon gjorde där, sedan harklade han sig.

Hm, ja, jag vet inte om jag nämnde i brevet... varför jag bad dig komma. Det är så att… sedan professor Crimsons beklagliga bortgång…

Han missförstod Petronellas min, och skyndade sig att ursäkta sig.

Ja, just ja, hon var er elevhemsföreståndare, ja… jag beklagar…

Det är lugnt, sade Petronella snabbt.

Professor Crimson, ja. Det var så länge sedan, allting… Petronella tittade upp på Dippet, och höll tillbaka ett leende. Det var han som hade kvävt alla undersökningar om självmordet – för naturligtvis var det ett självmord, det såg ju alla – för att elevernas studier inte skulle få störas. Nu i efterhand kunde Petronella se hur klumpigt mordet hade varit, men med hans hjälp hade hon undgått upptäckt eller ens misstankar. Dippet harklade sig igen.

Ja, i alla fall… efter denna… sorgliga händelse… begärde Sir Wolfgang att få avgå från sin position… som entrétavla åt Gryffindor.

Det mindes Petronella också. Sir Wolfgang hade varit en gammal, torr och otroligt allvarlig medeltidstrollkarl. Hans efterträdare, Sir Cadogan, hade varit hans raka motsats.

Nå, nu har vi fått en mängd… klagomål… på den nuvarande entrétavlan, sade Professor Dippet. Han tycks inte ta sina uppgifter… på allvar. Vi undrar därför om ni… ja, ni är ju verkligen ett föredöme som Gryffindorelev… om ni alltså skulle kunna tänka er att ta denna tjänst. Ja, en målning av er, alltså.


	5. Kapitel fyra

_Kapitel fyra_

Jag stängde kupédörren med en smäll. Ljudet av skrikande och skrattande Hogwartselever i korridoren utanför dämpades till en nästan uthärdlig nivå. Jag sjönk ner på en av fönsterplatserna, blundade och njöt av friden innan mina kompisar kom. Lugn och ro var en bristvara hemma i Diagongränden, och jag hade längtat tillbaka till Hogwarts hela sommarlovet. Jag delar inte sin far och farbrors humor, och den ständigt uppskruvade stämningen i lägenheten ovanför skämtbutiken går mig ständigt på nerverna.

"Jaså, David, så det är här du sitter och gömmer dig", sade Cornelia Mallory glatt och höll upp dörren för Calliope McGonagall.

"Så är det", sade jag. "Har ni sett Alexander? Eller, nej, han bodde i Hogsmeade den här sommaren. Var är William?"

Calliope, som var Williams tvillingsyster, pekade med tummen ut mot perrongen.

"På väg", sade hon. "Åh, förresten, dåliga nyheter, han är djupt förälskad."

Cornelia himlade med ögonen.

"Åh, det menar du inte", sade hon. "I vem? Hur många den här sommaren, förresten?"

William befann sig i ett oupphörligt tillstånd av olycklig kärlek, med korta avbrott då han insåg att föremålet för hans dyrkan inte var den upphöjda ängel han trott, för att sedan fortsätta så snart han hittat någon annan.

"Viktor Romanov i Gryffindor."

Det blev en stunds tystnad när vi tänkte igenom vad Calliope just sagt. Sedan suckade Cornelia.

"Och jag som hoppades att han skulle skärpa sig när skolan fick slut på flickor."

x

Några minuter senare kom William in i kupén och föll ihop bredvid Cornelia med en djup suck. Ingen av oss visste riktigt vad vi skulle säga, och Williams nedstämdhet smittade av sig, så vi satt tysta och såg hur perrongen gled iväg när tåget startade. Jag önskade att Alexander hade åkt med oss, istället för att stanna i Hogsmeade. Han var den av oss som hade lättast för att prata.

"Har ni förresten hört att vi ska få en ny lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonst?" sade Calliope plötsligt.

Jag nickade. Jag hade fått höra det av mamma, som hade fått höra det av någon på jobbet. När hon berättade det hade pappa bara skrattat och sagt att på hans tid hade de en ny lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonst varje år och vi skulle vara glada som hade haft samma i fyra år åtminstone. Det var något mer också… just, ja.

"Vi får en ny i trolldryckskonst också", sade jag.

Detta fick till och med William att skina upp en smula.

"Ingen mer Snape", sade Cornelia drömmande. "Vad är det för nya då?"

Ingen tycktes veta. Istället satt vi ett tag och funderade på vad som kunde ha fått professor Snape att lämna posten som trolldryckslärare. De flesta förslag var ganska plågsamma. Ingen av oss tyckte särskilt mycket om honom. Pappa hade visserligen sagt att Snape hade varit värre på hans tid, men det hade jag svårt att tro. Oss Hufflepuffare var han inte särskilt otrevlig mot, men han såg ner på oss hela tiden, vi har alltid haft ett rykte om oss att vara lite blåsta. Gryffindorarna, däremot, som hade lektioner tillsammans med oss, tycktes han verkligen hata. William och Cornelia, som gick i Ravenclaw, sade att han var rätt okej mot dem, men alltid favoriserade Slytherin.

När det gått någon timme började Cornelia packa upp sin matsäck, och jag upptäckte att jag också var hungrig. Jag letade igenom min ryggsäck och lyckades hitta två smörgåsar och en vattenflaska. Cornelia stoppade mig när jag var på väg att öppna lådan med smörgåsar i.

"Vänta ett tag, vem har gjort de där smörgåsarna?"

"Mamma", sade jag efter att ha tänkt efter att tag.

Cornelia nickade.

"Då är det lugnt. Inte illa menat, men jag håller mig gärna på avstånd från något din pappa har gjort i ordning."

Hon fortsatte med sin egen matsäck och Calliope plockade fram sin och Williams mat. Jag öppnade min smörgåslåda, och bestämde mig för att smörgåsarna kunde få vänta ett tag till. Bredvid den låg en liten pappask i glada färger, som jag höll upp för att visa för de andra.

"Wow", sade Cornelia, "är det en sån där ny chokladgroda? Har de verkligen börjat säljas än? I reklamen står det väl november?"

Jag nickade, och förklarade att pappa hade fått dem direkt från tillverkaren, som han var bra vän med. Sedan öppnade jag försiktigt asken. Calliope flämtade till, och hon och Cornelia böjde sig närmare för att titta – William satt kvar med slutna ögon och var antagligen upptagen med att komma på rim på "Viktor".

"Så… verklig", viskade Calliope.

Jag höll med henne. Jag hade tyckt att de vanliga chokladgrodorna varit verklighetstrogna, men nu såg jag hur fel det var. Den här grodan var perfekt. Skinnet var lite ojämnt, och fläckat med mörkare choklad, ögonen var svarta och glänsande och stirrade sorgset rakt på mig. Jag insåg på en gång att jag inte skulle kunna äta den. Calliope hade insett samma sak.

"Du låter bli den där", sade hon och Cornelia nickade.

Jag höll upp den närmare ansiktet och studerade den noga. Den såg inte lycklig ut. Faktum var att den nästan liknade William.

"Han ska heta Willie", bestämde jag.

x

"Det där var bara… fel", sade Calliope medan vi vandrade ner för trapporna mot lektionen i trolldryckskonst.

Jag höll med. Försvar mot Svartkonst hade varit en märklig upplevelse. Gissa vem som var vår nya lärare? Professor Snape. Och han hade faktiskt varit trevlig, åtminstone för att vara Snape. Han hade till och med presterat vad jag tror kan ha varit ett leende när Isolde svarade på en ovanligt svår fråga. Det var alltså en samling ytterst förvirrade Hufflepuff- och Slytherinelever som bänkade sig i klassrummet längst ner bland slottets källare.

Hade vi inte redan varit så chockade hade vi nog blivit det nu. Trolldryckskonst gick inte att tänka sig med någon annan lärare än Snape, och den lärare som flämtande stängde klassrumsdörren bakom sig, fem minuter försenad, var så långt ifrån Snape man kunde komma.

Han hette Marcel Morgan, det hade vi fått veta redan första kvällen, och han hade yvigt grått hår och en klädnad som kanske en gång hade varit svart. Han letade ett tag efter klasslistan, sedan ropade han upp oss. Under tiden svävade en krita framför tavlan, och skrev raspande upp ett trolldrycksrecept. Så lade han ner listan, och lyfte ett par blå ögon mot oss.

"Eftersom ni är... tja, femton år, är det så?" – klassen nickade – "så misstänker jag att flera av er har börjat fundera på att flytta hemifrån. Därför ska vi det här året koncentrera oss på rena hushållselixir, inte allt för komplicerade" – han skrattade när halva klassen suckade lättat – "och väldigt användbara. Idag ska vi börja förbereda en Dammfrånstötande Dekokt. Brygd på rätt sätt kan man pensla prydnadsföremål med den, och sedan aldrig behöva damma dem. Tänk på att det inte är ofarliga ingredienser – se till att ha skyddshandskar på er när ni arbetar och använd aldrig dekokten på nyttoföremål eftersom den kan ge utslag. Några frågor?"

När ingen hade någon fråga – receptet verkade nästan löjligt enkelt – fick vi lov att börja arbeta. Jag fyllde min och Alexanders kittel med vatten medan Alexander började mala torkade nässelblad.

"Är det där verkligen tillräckligt med vatten?" frågade Alexander tveksamt.

Jag slog på en liter till bara för säkerhets skull. Vattnet skulle koka bort medan vi arbetade, men inte för mycket. Så stod det i alla fall på tavlan, understruket med tre kraftiga streck. Åtminstone sju liter skulle vi ha. Jag tror jag hällde i tio.

Vi jobbade effektivt och snabbt, hela tiden med ett öga mot timglaset på bänken och det andra mot den bubblande kitteln. Nå, ni förstår väl vad jag menar i alla fall.

"Vilken underbar känsla", mumlade Alexander medan han rörde fyra varv medsols och två motsols i kitteln. Trolldryckskonst, halva lektionen har gått och ingen är allvarligt skadad.

Naturligtvis är det precis en sådan kommentar som världen bara inte kan låta bli att svara på. Professor Morgan hade vandrat omkring bland eleverna med tankspridd uppsyn. Nu var han plötsligt inte ett dugg frånvarande. Med förvånande snabbhet knuffade han bort Calliope och Ophelia Orlwoode från deras kittel med ena handen och svingade trollstaven med andra handen. Efter en snabb besvärjelse, som jag inte kände igen, vände han sig mot resten av klassen.

"Nu vill jag att ni alla, lugnt och sansat, ställer av kittlarna från elden, tar era skolväskor och lämnar klassrummet", sade han behärskat.

Vi gjorde som han sade, för en gångs skulle tysta och lydiga. Jag och Alexander, som hjälpt Calliope och Ophelia upp, var sist ut. Efter oss stängde professor Morgan dörren med en smäll, och kastade flera besvärjelser över den.

"Nå, vad står ni och hänger för?" frågade han oss med närmast irriterad röst. "Upp för trappan, snabbt."

Ovanför trappan fanns ännu en dörr. Professor Morgan stängde den också. När han vände sig mot oss såg jag att han var röd i ansiktet.

"Det får helt enkelt räcka", muttrade han för sig själv.

Han gjorde en rörelse med trollstaven.

"Och vad lär vi av detta? Läs instruktionerna noga, och ta alltid till ordentliga säkerhetsmarginaler. Jag tror det får räcka för idag. Lediga."

Nerifrån källaren hördes det dämpade ljudet av en explosion.

_X_

_Av någon anledning vill inte acceptera talstreck längre. Det är i alla fall därför alla repliker är innanför citationstecken. Ser det bättre ut, kanske? Kanske ska jag ändra alltihop... märkligt är det i alla fall._


	6. Kapitel fem

Kapitel fem 

- …men det här borde duga.

- Ja, jo, det får väl göra det. Förbannade dåre… att på allvar lyckas spränga ett helt klassrum.

- Nå, det var ju faktiskt… Merlins skägg, en sådan röra.

Ljudet av röster väckte Magdalene. Hon sträckte på sig, stel och öm. Hur länge hade hon sovit? Det visste hon inte. Hon hade för länge sedan givit upp försöket att räkna dagar.

Evigt liv. Det hade varit en skrämmande tanke redan innan tavlan var klar. Men nu… det var svårt att beskriva. Var det liv? Hennes tankar var lika klara som alltid, men alla sinnen var märkligt dämpade. Dessutom stod tavlan felvänd, lutad mot väggen.

Så länge magiska tavlor var ordentligt upphängda kunde människorna i dem vandra fritt genom väggarna. Hur, det visste Magdalene inte. Hon hade inte övat tillräckligt medan hon fortfarande levde, och nu stod hon lutad med fel sida mot väggen, vilket gjorde henne till fånge utan möjlighet att lämna tavlan eller ens se vad som hände omkring henne.

Tills nu.

När hon lyssnat ett tag kunde Magdalene urskilja att det var tre olika röster – två män och en äldre kvinna – och hon hörde steg från flera par fötter.

- Så, sade kvinnan, det här blir bra. Kan ni städa upp här inne och ställa in bänkar? Eldstäder måste vi bygga också, men det kan vänta. Allt av värde kan ni rapportera till mig, alla tavlor kan ni hänga i Norra Galleriet, det är nästan tomt nuförtiden.

- Ja, rektor McGonagall, pep ett tiotal husalfsröster.

Steg och ljudet av en dörr som stängdes – Magdalene antog att människorna hade lämnat rummet. Så fort dörren slagits igen fylldes rummet av fler ljud än Magdalene orkade urskilja. Hennes huvud hade börjat värka – på ett tomt, avlägset sätt, precis som alla känslor.

När två husalfer lyfte Magdalenes tavla och bar iväg den från väggen bländades hon av det starka ljuset. Till slut blev alla intryck efter åren i dvala för mycket, och världen omkring henne försvann.

--

Magdalene vaknade igen till ljudet av röster, men rösterna tystnade så fort hon slog upp ögonen och såg sig omkring. Sedan hördes en av rösterna igen.

- Välkommen till Norra Galleriet, sade en äldre dam med en papegoja på axeln och enkel träram.

- Får vi besvära om ert namn? frågade en minst sagt kraftig herre i sammetsklädnad och med överdådigt förgylld och utsirad ram. Själv är jag Anthony van Marchtell, och det här är Livia Willingstone.

Damen med papegojan neg.

- Jag heter Magdalene Crimson, en gång professor här, sade Magdalene.

Hon väntade för att se om de skulle reagera vid hennes namn – om de visste något om omständigheterna kring hennes död – men de hälsade henne välkommen utan så mycket som en min av förvåning, och gav allesammans henne sitt tillstånd att besöka deras tavlor närhelst hon ville. Det var inte särskilt många som hängde i rummet. Förutom Anthony och Livia var där de tre herdinnorna Mary, Anne och Emily, tillsammans med en flock molntussaktiga får, en poet med svårmodig uppsyn på en klippa högt över havet och två unga skogsvarelser vi ett vattendrag. Tre tavlor var tomma - ett biblioteksrum, en förnäm dams kammare och några vindpinade kullar med en borg i fjärran på väggen mitt emot, men innan de ens var klara med alla presentationer kom den sista tavlans ägare tillbaka.  
Först hördes bara hans röst – ett glatt stridstjut, som fick fåren att fly. Sedan ljudet av hovar, och till sist kunde man se en riddare spränga fram bland kullarna. När han kom närmare hade Magdalene svårt att hålla sig för skratt. För det första var de tingen häst han red på, utan en liten, tjock och obestämbart grå ponny, och hans rustning tycktes vara hopsamlad av kvarglömda bitar från övergivna tornerspel. På hans lans hängde en fladdrande fana med en bild av en grävling.

Nästan framme vid ramen drog han åt sig tyglarna så att ponnyn stannade med en bitter gnäggning, och satt av under öronbedövande skrammel, fastnade i stigbygeln och föll platt på rygg. När han till slut tagit sig på fötter igen fick han syn på Magdalene, och bugade djupt.

- Ert namn, myaldy? Jag måste veta den dams namn som jag ska offra mitt liv för.

Livia fnös.

- Det är ingen som har bett dig offra någonting. Skräm inte Magdalene, hon är nymålad.

- Magdalene? Riddaren upprepade namnet med förälskat tonfall. Lady Magdalene, min svärd, min sköld, mitt liv är ert.

- Han heter sir Cadogan, mumlade Livia till Magdalene.

- Men ni måste kalla mig Caddric, utbrast Cadogan som hade förvånansvärt skarp hörsel.

Sedan kastade han en blick på solen, som strålade in genom de höga, smala fönstren på ena väggen, och klättrade mödosamt upp på ponnyn igen.

- Jag måste hasta, men sänd bara ett bud om jag kan göra något för er. På återseende, madame!

Ljudet av rustningen dog bort över kullarna. Halvvägs uppför den första kullen föll han av, men tog sig obesvärat upp på ponnyn igen.

Magdalene skrattade.

--

William satt ensam i biblioteket, vid ett litet bord under en tavla med två schackspelare. Spelarna var någon annanstans, och schackbrädet var uppställt för att nytt parti. William var glad att slippa dem – de var oftast högljudda och otrevliga, och verkade hata varandra innerligt. Han bläddrade förstrött i en av skolans få poesisamlingar, utan att egentligen läsa. Han kunde den utantill ändå, men att se bokstäverna och orden uppställda i välordnade rader var på något sätt lugnande.

_Without me, your world will still be turning, _

_a world that's full of happiness which I will never know… _

Idag hade William sett Viktor tillsammans med Mary Morrow från Hufflepuff. _Varför hoppades jag ens?_ Han borde ha vetat att chansen att Viktor skulle… men kom aldrig sir Cadogan? De skulle spela schack, som de hade gjort varenda torsdagseftermiddag de senaste två åren. Cadogan hävdade att det var för att bättra på hans strategiska tänkande. William misstänkte att det i själva verket var för att han var den enda som orkade lyssna på Cadogans långa utläggningar om de kvinnor han ständigt förälskade sig i.

William hade redan börjat fundera på att gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, och hade till och med ställt tillbaka poesiboken i sin hylla, när sir Cadogan skramlande uppenbarade sig i schacktavlan.

- Väl mött, min vän, hälsade han glatt. Jag ber om tillgift för min sena ankomst… men se så, vadan en sådan dyster min på denna den underbaraste utav dagar?

William blev tvungen att le, smittad av Cadogans glädje.

- Vem är hon? frågade han.

Cadogan funderade inte en sekund över hur William kunde veta att det var en kvinna inblandad.

- Hon heter Magdalene, sade Cadogan med strålande ögon. Hennes efternamn känner jag inte, men hon är den fagraste av damer… hennes tavla hängdes nyligen upp i Norra Galleriet. Hennes ögon…

- F2 till F4, avbröt William.

Cadogan flyttade en målad bonde, och hans ordström upphörde medan han övervägde sitt nästa drag.


End file.
